Fight for the matrix
by serenabishop97
Summary: Two weeks after the battle in Mission City, more autobots returned to earth. But the peace is not long as they recived a warning involving Galaxy. the moment she learns the all spark is in her, she learns a secret the autobots don't know. she'll do what ever it takes to find the matrix of leadership before the decepticons.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the sequel to search for the all spark. Enjoy **

Chapter 1

Optimus's POV

Two weeks have pasted since we last saw the Decepticons. More Autobots have returned to earth under my command, as we hunt for the rest of our foes. Galaxy is with Bumblebee for the time. We are trying to keep her out of harm for as long as we can. The comm went off bringing me out of my thoughts. "We need back up now!" I heard Major Lennox say.

I start to leave the plane. I transformed as I dis-ended. "Autobots, I'm in pursuit." I say through the comm, as I transformed back into my alt. As I drove I saw Demolisher. I transformed and jumped onto him. "Pull over!" I tell him as I blast him. I managed to jump off him before he crashed into a building. I walked over to him with Ironhide beside me.

"Punk aft Decepticon." I heard him say. "Any last words?" I ask "This is not your planet to rule. The Fallen shall rise again and the child of the moon, earth and cybertron will perish." He spoke. "Not today." I said as I shot him. "Optimus, he meant Galaxy." Ironhide said. "That will not happen." I tell him as he nodded. We returned to Diego Garcia to speak to General Morshower.

Major Lennox spoke to the General before I did then told him I would speak. "General, our alliance has encountered 4 Decepticon attacks around the world. But last nights came with a warning." I spoke before they replayed the warning. "The fallen shall rise again." "The fallen? Meaning what." He asked. "Origin unknown." was all I said. "Excuse me?!" I heard Director Galloway ask.

Major Lennox spoke "He's been appointed liaison." "With the all spark destroyed, why haven't the Decepticons left earth?" "They see earth as something to take over." I said. "You agreed to share your intell with us, but not your weaponry correct.?" "Indeed. Our weapons would do more damage to your planet in your hands then ours." I told him.

Galloway did not look the least bit pleased from what I saw. "Who are you to know what is good for us. Now we know the enemy leader NBE-1 aka Megatron is at the bottom of the sea and the rest of the the all spark is in a top secret facility. What no one is telling me is what they are now after. Well there are toe conclusions. You, the Autobots or the child that is being guarded as we speak." Director Galloway said.

I was slowly losing my patience with him. Galaxy is rubbing off on me with her short patience. "Now if we stop aloowing you asylum on **our **planet, will you leave peacefully." Director Galloway finished. I spoke "Freedom is your right. But if we leave and your wrong." He left after I asked him that. "That's a good question. Do you think the cons would go after Gal?" Major Lennox asked. "They would. They would go after her for revenge, since she offlined Megatron." I said.

* * *

><p>Lennox's POV<p>

Optimus is right, they would go after Gal. I saw what she could do, so no wonder why their after her. The alarm we set incase the cons tried to steal it went off. We got our gear and went to the facility. Once we entered and the shard was missing from the tube it was placed in. "The shards gone."I said through the comm. Then a freaky looking con showed up.

One of my men spoke. "It has the shard." We went after it to try and stop it and destroy it. The moment we got ready to follow a cat like con both managed to get away before we could do anything. Ironhide and Optimus appeared shortly after. "What happened here?" 'Hide asked. "The cons got the shard. Whatever they are planing has to do with both the shard **and **Galaxy." I said.

Optimus was silent before answering. "We will have to warn Galaxy before the Decepticons find her. I will tell her myself. If they find her it will end terribly." I nodded."We'll prepare for what ever will happen next."We returned to base and got ready for the next battle.

* * *

><p>Optimus's POV<p>

I was preparing to leave to speak with Galaxy about what happened with the all spark shard, when Ironhide came up to me. "The cons would use the shard to bring Megatron back. Then they'd go after her." I sighed. "Let's hope we are not to late to warn her about this." I said as I boarded the plane. _**"**_**_Bumblebee something has happened. I need to speak to Galaxy."_**I said through bond I share with him. **_"Ok, I'll tell her. We'll meet you you at a graveyard near the place we__ are."_** Bumblebee answered.

I hope Galaxy understands that we want her to be safe from the Decepticons. Her memory has not returned fully. I am hoping it returns before she learns it from anyone else. I boarded the plane, prepared to tell Galaxy the recent events that have happened.

**There done and done. I have finally finished the first chapter of this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and no flames**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. I will only be able to upload every once in a while so sorry in advance. Oh and I don't own anything from sailor moon or transformers. Enjoy **

Chapter 2

Galaxy's POV

It's been peaceful but boring as well. Just after the battle in Mission City I met Lennox's family. Annabell is so cute. I think Ironhide will be, as I put it, a trigger happy mother hen towards them. Especially Lennox.

I heard my comm go off.**"Dad needs to talk to you about something." **Bumblebee said. I sighed. "They're back,aren't they."I said. **"Don't know,but we'll find out."** he answered. "I'll be there in a moment." I spoke. I head towards the parking lot. Maybe I should tell Optimus about the weird symbols I've been seeing lately. I hopped into Bee's alt once I got to him.

I was frightened slightly because if the con's return they'll come after me. We arrived at a graveyard and I hopped out. Interesting place to meet. I walked towards Optimus. "The con's are back,aren't they." I ask. I saw him nod. "I am afraid so. The last piece of the all spark was stolen." I shook my head. "They wouldn't use it to revive Megatron." I asked Optimus worried.

Optimus heard the worry in my voice. "I do not know. I fear there is another problem. The government is starting not to trust us. We need someone who knows what to say." Optimus said. I looked up at him."I wish I could help, I do. Sadly they don't trust me either. I want to help,really but I need to stay under their radar so they don't see me as a alien." I said as I walked back to Bee.

I look back at Optimus. "I'll be careful,I promise. I'll try to hold the con's off if they appear." I did not hear what Optimus said. Bee drove off and headed back to my home. When we got there, I decided to go for a walk. "Bee, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon." I tell him.**"Ok. See you soon" **he answered. I started to head out.

I walked towards the abandoned factory near where I live. I heard a plane overhead. I look back to see the Decepticon. I ran into the factory and didn't realize I fell into a trap. I heard something behind me. I turn around only to come face to face with Megatron. I didn't like this at all. I knew this would happen. "Come here child." I heard him say.

I did what he said, unaware of what he has planed. Megatron flung me off the platform I was standing on. I landed painfully on my back. I instantly knew that would bruise. Before I could get up, he pinned me down on what I landed on. I started to struggle. I heard him laugh. "Struggle all you want. You won't get away this time." Megatron said.

I only glared at him. "Your mother gave that same glare. I can easily finish that scar I gave you. But first you have something on your mind I need."he said. I then realized what he meant. "The all spark."I said shocked, but then started to try to get free. "As I said,you won't escape."Megatron said. "You won't win this."I growl. "I believe I have this time."he said as he used one of his claws to lift my chin up.

Then Optimus and Bumblebee crashed through the ceiling. I was able to get out of the building during the fire fight. I heard Optimus call my name once he got out of the building. I climbed into his alt once he transformed. The seat belt wrapped around me protectively. "Are you all right little one?"Optimus asked. I nodded. Optimus drove to a forest like area before Megatron appeared.

I looked behind us and saw him. "Here he comes."I said. Optimus transformed and yelled "Hide Galaxy!" as he fought Ol'bucket head. I heard Megatron yell "Decepticons!" I saw Starscream and started to run when he said "Come here girl." Optimus knocked all of the down to stop them from getting to me. When Megatron got up, he blasted Optimus down.

Megatron started to walk over to Optimus. "There's another source of energon on earth. The girl can lead us to it. Is the survival of our race more important than a single human life." Megatron said. "Optimus get up!" I said with fear. He must have seen my face. "You'll never stop at one. I'll take you all on."

I had never seen him like that before. Optimus ripped a con's face in half after he ripped Screamers arm off. Optimus started to look for me. "Galaxy! Galaxy where are you?!" Before I could answer or come out of hiding, Megatron came behind him and ramed his blade into Optimus's spark. I was shocked with what I saw.

Optimus fell to the ground. He told me to run before he offlined. I started to run and Megatron went after me. The other bots arrived just in time. I heard Ratchet yell "Bumblebee, get her out of here." Once we were far enough, I lost it and started to cry. Bee knew why I was crying. My guardian and closest friend was offlined in front of me.

* * *

><p>Serenity's POV<p>

All I could do was watch as my youngest daughter cried, while my adopted son could do nothing. I wished I could be there for her and help her through this. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Optimus. I hug him. "I missed you, Optimus. I swear when ever I return, I am going to give my brother-in-law a piece of my mind." I said to him.

I heard Optimus chuckle. "I am not surprised. Though, I will be far from where that happens." I smile at him. We turn our attention on our son and daughter. "How is she?" Optimus asked. "I have never seen her like this before." I tell him. He looked toward Galaxy. "I know she'll pull herself together. She will find a way to fix this. Galaxy is a prime after all." I nodded. We watched Galaxy and Bumblebee go into hiding for a short time.

**Chapter 2 done. I added Serenity's pov for a twist. review and no flames**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 has arrived. I was working on a rulebook so I got side tracked. But here is the next chapter.I don't own anything but my OC. Enjoy. **

Chapter 3

Galaxy's POV

I was sitting in a chair at an old abandoned house with Bee, that was our hideout. "I'm sorry Bee. If I hadn't gone for a walk Optimus would still be alive." I said to him. Bee transformed and activated his holoform. **"It's ok. Everything will be fine at the end." **he said as he had me in a hug. I look at Bee and see an injury on his throat. "Is that..." he nodded as if he knew my question.

I then got an idea. "Bee, do you remember the airelbots?" Bee nodded. "I might know where one of them is." Bumblebee deactivated his holoform and I got into his alt form and we head towards the co-ordinates I gave him. I found out one is in the Smithsonian air and space. Once we got there, I told Bee "Stay here. When I found him, I'll comm you to meet us at the back." I heard a whirl from him.

I went in and hid until the museum closed. Once it closed, I got out of my hiding spot and started to look around. I finally found the plane I was looking for and brought him online. He transformed and I saw it was Jetfire. "How did I get here? Oh well" Jetfire said. "He must have gone scouting and went into stasis due to low energon." I thought.

I commed Bee and went after Jetfire. Once I caught up to him, I heard Jetfire was muttering about something I could not catch. "Jetfire!" I yell. "Galaxy?" I nodded. "Jetfire, I need your help. Do you know anything about the allspark or anything apart of it?" I asked. "You bet kiddo." he said. I started to draw the symbols into the ground and I noticed his eyes widen.

I went and told him. "I've been seeing these for days. Megatron wants what is in my head along with someone called the Fallen." "Now I remember. Hold still!" he said as he activated something. Then everything went black. When I came to, I saw we were in a dessert. Once we regrouped, Jetfire started to explain about the Matrix of Leadership. **(A/N: I couldn't remember the story, so I left it out). **Once he finished explaining, I looked up at him. "So if the matrix can reactivate the machine, can it reactivate Optimus?" I asked. "It is possible. Now go before the con's find you." Jetfire tolled me.

I saw Bumblebee had transformed into his alt form and I hopped in. Bee had commed the others and told them of my plan. We hid out at a pyramid for the night. I was looking up at the moon when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Bee looked worried. "I'm fine." I told him and it was true. I noticed three stars that I recognized. "Bee follow those stars."I said to him.

The stars were an arrow leading us to where we had to go. We followed the stars and when the sun rose we kept going in the same direction. Once we arrived at our destination, I saw the biggest door ever. I looked towards the painting that was there. "Venus crescent beam smash!" I yelled and shot the painting since I knew something was behind it.

I remove a piece of the painting and saw the exact same symbols I have been seeing. "Bee!" I said and he shot the spiral blocking the entrance. I went in and saw the original primes. In one of their hands I saw the Matrix. I gently pick it up, only for it to turn to dust. Bee had activated his holoform before I went in.

I shook my head. "No. I won't let it end like this. If the dust doesn't work I'll use the crystal." I said once I gathered the dust. Bee turned to me and nodded. Once we left the tomb, the both of us heard planes over head. **"Think the dust will work?"** Bee asked just to be sure. "Absolutely." I said as we headed towards them.

* * *

><p>Optimus's POV<p>

I knew she would not give up. I watched with Serenity as Galaxy went to the others even though the Decepticons are in the way. Serenity smiled. "Even though it became dust she will not give up. She has your strong spark." I nodded. "It only became dust because she does not remember she is a Prime. That Matrix belongs to her since I have the other." I explain to Serenity.

Serenity looks at me. I agree. Though she will remember soon enough. I hope it is not too late." she said as we watched Galaxy as she went through the pillars. We saw Megatron come up behind her. Serenity's hand balled into a fist. "He better not harm her, or I'll..." my sparkmate said as she let the threat hang. "We will have to see hoe it plays out in the end." I reassured her as we watched what was happening.

* * *

><p>Galaxy's POV<p>

I managed to get through the pillars after I tolled Bumblebee to go help the others. I saw Lennox was hiding behind a wrecked house. I ran up and grabbed his hand once I reached him. "Nice of you to show up. What took you?" he asked. I only shrugged. "Where's Optimus? I have to get to him now!" I tell Lennox.

He looked at me. "Optimus is across the courtyard. But we have air strike come. I need you to stay behind me." Lennox tells me. I nodded, but I had a stupid idea. I started to run behind him, only to run to Optimus. I saw Megatron came up behind me, only to send a blast at me. "So long, moon brat." I heard him say before I went flying.

I landed with a thud and I heard something snap. My last thought before everything went black was "I'm sorry."

**There. Chapter three is done. Again I am sorry about the wait. I may be able to post the last chapters soon. Review and no flames.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here. I don't own anything but my OC. enjoy **

Chapter 4

Galaxy's POV

When I opened my eyes, it was a bit bright. I heard a voice speak. "We have been watching you. For a long, long time." I turn to see the original primes. One knelt down to me . "It is time for you to regain the rest of your memory." I then felt a sharp pain in my head. I looked at once the pain ended. "Return to Optimus. Merge the matrix with his spark. It is and always was your destiny." It became a bit too bright.

I gasped for breath and saw the bots had looks of relief. I stood up and saw the matrix was whole again. I picked it up and went straight to Optimus. I climbed onto his chest and plunged the matrix into his spark. His optics went online once more. Optimus started to get up and he looked at me. "Little one, you returned for me." I smiled and spoke in a tone only the bots could hear. "Of course I did, daddy" All of the bots, including Optimus, had looks of joy on their faces.

Optimus was getting up when a 'con showed. My guess was that was the Fallen. He grabbed the matrix but I was quicker. I grabbed it before he did. I heard Ironhide yell "Galaxy, get out of here!" I started to run, but Fallen somehow ended up in front of me. Fallen grabbed me before I could get away. I let out a scream of help. "Daddy! Help!" Then he disappeared with me in front of everyone.

* * *

><p>Optimus's POV<p>

Not Galaxy. Not my little Galaxy. I tried to get up but I was still weakened. Jetfire spoke. "Optimus take my parts and you will have a power like no other." He ripped out his spark and Ratchet got to work. "Jolt! Electrify." The parts started to attach to me and created a flight tech for me. I stood up and took off. "Let's roll" I tolled everyone. Hang on Galaxy. I'm on my way.

* * *

><p>Galaxy's POV<p>

Fallen ended up on a pyramid. Sadly Megatron was there as well. I just glared at him. He chuckled. "Got the rest of your memory back. I see" I growled. Then Fallen's grip tightened. "Hand over the Matrix primeling." he said. "And doom earth. Never!" I snapped. Fallen's grip tightened more. My grasp on the Matrix weakened and he took it.

I saw he thought he would win. "My brothers and sister could not stop me. Now I claim your sun!" I yelled. "NO!" I started to struggle. "You're a stubborn one. Aren't you." Fallen said. I growled. He was not going to win this. "This planet will be dark forever." Fallen said as he lifted several blocks to form a circular barrier.

It had stopped several planes. Though it did not stop Optimus. He fired at the machine causing it to be destroyed. Fallen lost his hold he had on me, when Optimus knocked him down and I went flying. Luckily Optimus caught me. "Are you alright little one?" I nodded. He placed me down and went to fight Fallen. He was also battling Megatron.

Huh so that's what happens when you bottle up your anger for a millennium. I saw Optimus blast half of Megatron's face off and continued to fight Fallen. "Die like your brothers and sister." Fallen roared. Optimus spoke to him "They were your brothers and sister too!" Optimus was fighting like I have never seen.

I saw something I thought he would never do. "You picked the wrong planet. You took the wrong child. Give me your face." When he said that Optimus ripped Fallen's face off. Optimus then punched his fist through Fallen's spark. "I rise, you fall." Optimus said. I then heard Megatron speak behind me. "No...no." Starscream spoke to him. "Not to call you a coward master, but sometimes cowards do survive." I saw Megatron look right at me before speaking. "This isn't over."

I sighed. He's right, it's far from over. Optimus walked up to me. "You remembered." I nodded. "Took me nearly dying too." Then I thought for a moment. "I wonder." I focused and my wings appeared. "Looks like I got my wings finally." I had them disappear. Optimus smiled and picked me up then placed me on his shoulder.

We walked over to the pyramid and saw the Matrix was still in one piece. We headed back to the team and I was greeted with a hug from Bee and Elita. Ratchet and Ironhide mentioned something about a long lecture when we returned home. We tried to make this look like a small attack, the best we could.

Once that was done, we went to the ship that was taking us home. The warning Megatron said kept replaying in my head. I hoped it was over but that's just wishful thinking.

**Chapter 4 over and done. Next chapter will be the ending. Sorry if this story was a little short. Review and no flames**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 has come at last. Sorry if this chapter is short. I don't own anything but my OC. Enjoy **

Chapter 5

Galaxy's POV

I was watching the sun set, when I heard someone behind me. I looked to see Optimus. "Thank you Galaxy, for saving my life." he said. I smiled. "Thank you for believing in me." I told him. Optimus knelt down to speak to me. "Galaxy the Matrix you found is yours." I was completely shocked. "Mine? But how." Optimus chuckled. "There are two. The one from Cybertron and the one you found." he explained.

Optimus then handed me the Matrix. Once I touched it, the Matrix shrunk into a pendant with a chain but it looked the same. I placed it on my neck with my locket and the crystal. Then the rest of the bots showed up. Lennox was next to Bee in his holoform. The next thing I knew, he had me in a hug. **"Next time, don't do something that crazy." **I smiled.

Of course they were horrified. "Do you think it's over?" I asked. "I do not know." Optimus said. I thought for a moment. "The allspark was meant to go in me wasn't it." They all nodded. I had to get use to that. "By the way, how did you get Galloway off of you guys?" I asked. "Will pushed him out of a plane." Ironhide said.

I burst out laughing. "Well that's one way to do that." Lennox looked at me. "To be far. He opened the parachute on the plane and I had told him to pull the pin that released it." I smiled at that. "Please tell me you got it on tape." Ironhide snickered. "Of course. We figured you could use some blackmail on him. Which reminds me, we have to find that file."

I smiled at that. "Good luck with that. I hid it." The bots sighed. Well at least everything would be calm for now. At least until something comes up and I hopped that happens a long time from now.

**Done part three. Again sorry if this chapter was short. It may be a while till the next one since i need to work on the rule book. Review and no flames.**


End file.
